Not There
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: It took a dream to make Phineas Flynn-Feltcher to realize his true feelings for a certian raven-haired girl. Phinabella.


**NOT THERE **

* * *

Yet another day of fun had passed for Phineas and Ferb. They had yet again made it the best day ever for their friends and the rest of Danville while still managing to drive Candace insane.

But that is a story for another time.

Right now, it was bedtime for the Flynn-Fletcher brothers. They slipped into their pajamas, climbed into bed. Perry settled for the night at the red-headed boy's feet. And Phineas ended the day with the same line he spoke every night:

"Night, Ferb."

That said the dreamer closed his eyes with a smile, ready to dream up possible ideas for the next day.

* * *

Phineas opened his eyes, for his slumber was disturbed by sunlight. He found that he fell asleep outside under the tree. The sun was hot, and he decided to go inside, where the temperature was cooler, and to look for Ferb.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped inside was that Perry's food dish was missing. Phineas blinked, and then brushed it off: "Mom must've washed it." Then, his eyes fell on the calendar. 17th November. That's not right, he thought.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Phineas smiled – Candace stepped into the kitchen. But she was different. She wore a ton of make up, her hair was sorter – spikes in some places – and she was wearing a black tank top with the words 'kiss me' written on it, along with a pair of jeans and sneakers.

"Candace, is that you?"

His sister totally ignored him, moving towards the fridge. She took out a pizza box, grabbing a slice. Then she took out a coke.

Phineas rolled his eyes, but felt slight discomfort. Candace was always worried about her appearance and always minded the calories in the food she ate. He started heading up the stairs, wondering where Ferb was.

Reaching their bedroom, he opened the door. But inside, instead of a room belonging to two little boys…

Their bedroom was a storage room.

"What on – '' That's when it dawned on him. He didn't exist. That explained everything. He never bumped into Lawrence and Ferb on that shopping trip with Linda, in result leading to his parents' wedding. Linda never got over his father, Phineas realized, finding some of his father's stuff in the boxes.

He looked out of the window. In the street, he saw the other kids he grew up with. Isabella was moping, while her Fireside Girls Troupe was trying to cheer her up. Buford was a ways far form the rest – he was an outcast because of his bully-like nature. Baljeet was nowhere to be seen.

Phineas turned away form the window, tears in his eyes. Not because of the dreary setting of the scene, but because he saw Isabella mope like that. He was aware of her crush on him, despite what others thought. She never met him, and she never fell in love with him.

Phineas headed back downstairs, re-entering the kitchen. Candace was still there. She was this way because she didn't live the active life she did if he existed. And Perry's food bowl was missing because Phineas and Ferb never adopted their pet platypus.

He was starting to fell dizzy, light headed. He headed outside, lying down under the tree again. His eyes felt like they were being loaded down. Slowly they drifted shut…

* * *

Phineas opened his eyes. He was in bed, his bedside digital clock flashed '1:45 am' at him. Sitting up, he remembered his dream.

A sudden glint of determination shone in his eyes as he remembered Isabella's sad face. He wouldn't let her suffer another day without knowing how he feels. First thing tomorrow, he was going to tell her.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, hi Isabella," Phineas grinned, as he turned to Ferb for a brief moment, "Hey, Ferb, finish up construction on this. I need to talk to Isabella." Ferb gave him a dump's up to tell him that he heard him out.

Phineas guided Isabella further away form the rest: "I had the strangest dream last night." "Really?" Isabella sighed, it sounded as tough it wasn't the conversation she hoped for. Never the less, she allowed herself to show concern for him by asking, "What was it about?"

"I didn't exist," Phineas told her, remembering his dream, "My mom never got over my father, and didn't re-marry. Ferb was probably still in Britain – he was on vacation here when we first met. Candace is an only child."

"Oh," Isabella said, half relieved that it wasn't so bad, "Anything else?" "You never met me," Phineas said, "Or Ferb. You looked so sad, but I think I know why." "Really?" Isabella felt butterflies rippling in her stomach, "Why do you think I was sad?"

"Because you love me," Phineas said, softly. "You have ever since we met." Isabella looked to the ground; she had a hollow feeling inside of her. If he knew all this time, he probably decided to reject her. Phineas lifted her chin, "I hated to see you sad, Izzie. I realized what an idiot I was, waiting for so long to tell you this. I love you, too. And nothing is ever going to change that."

Realizing that it was a love confession, Isabella let out a happy shriek, throwing herself into his arms. Phineas wrapped his arms around her middle, lifting her and spinning her in circle.

"Phineas, put me down!"

He chuckled, returning her to solid ground before hugging her. Pecking her on the forehead, he said: "I love you, Isabella." She broke the hug before replying, "I love you, too, Phineas."

* * *

Ferb smiled as he watched the display. It was about time that they got together. Everyone saw it coming form a mile away.

He turned back to his work as the new couple shared their first kiss. Isabella finally got what she wanted. And Phineas felt like a million bucks to have this beautiful girl to call his girlfriend.

**THE END **


End file.
